


Lab Rat

by DemLunzel



Series: The True Villains [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demencia makes a quick appearance at the end ig, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: Character study for Paperviper (Flug x Lunacy) following the first few days after they met
Relationships: Dr. Flug/Lunacy (Villainous), Paperviper
Series: The True Villains [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lab Rat

Lunacy glanced at the acrobatic training equipment that had been set up in the lab  
It wasn’t that she didnt want to give them a try it was just....she felt uneasy

The viper hybrid practically expected to hear that harsh voice from behind her, demanding she finish in a pre determined time or else

She shuddered, that wasn’t a pleasant experience she wanted to relive

Luna turned to where Flug was currently working, the scientist having decided to experiment with her blood and dna.  
After all it wasn’t every day you ran into an interdimensional counterpart

Of course this meant Lunacy wasn’t allowed to leave the lab. She had already attacked him straight on when she first woke up here

She crossed her arms, nails digging into her skin. It was beyond frustrating.  
And the lure of the soft sunbeams from the windows weren’t helping

God when was the last time she saw a blue sky? Or the sunlight for that matter? Her old dimension didnt exactly provide much of either

Cloaking herself, Lunacy snuck into the nearby vents, careful to try and not alarm Flug  
Thankfully he was far too immersed in his work

She held back a scoff and slipped out

By the time she managed to find her way, Luna found herself squinting to try and adjust to the light  
Still, she couldnt help but look up in awe

Blue sky....white clouds....warm sun  
She had almost forgotten what it all looked like

Getting up on her feet, she quickly leapt over the fence, making sure her electric whip was still nearby just in case

Of course she squeaked in shock and jumped back when a car rushed by  
Cars- of course they had those. This dimension wasn’t crumbling like hers is.

The sight that surrounded Luna was almost surreal to her, sounds of people talking and stores open and intact

It wasn’t until she came across a bookstore that she froze and stared with stars in her eyes  
“So many....”

The viper hybrid glanced back and suddenly caught a glimpse of a lab coat  
“Shit-!” She rushed in and ran towards the back, cloaking herself once more

A book landed on the ground thanks to her haste

Flug groaned, why did she have to make this so difficult? He just met her and she was already making him pissed off

He double checked the tracker on his phone and sighed, following the signal towards the back of the store

The scientist froze upon what he saw

Books were open and spread all around the floor in what one could call a circle, Lunacy taking turns reading pages from them all before staring at a globe in sheer awe

She poked it and turned it delicately

“Why is this the first place you go to?” Flug’s voice suddenly cut through her thoughts

Luna dropped the globe, a small thunk came from it as it hit the floor  
“How did you find me?!”

“Tracker” Flug held up his phone, revealing the signal 

She blinked a few times, her hands desperately trying to find the piece of machinery on her body  
“DID YOU INJECT A TRACKER INTO ME?!”

“Did you expect me to be stupid and not to?” He deadpanned right back

“Maybe!” Lunacy grit her teeth.

Flug sighed, “You didnt answer my question. Why here?”

“I don’t have to answer your questions!” The viper hybrid glared, her guard up and her trust slim  
“You already have my blood and dna! Isnt that enough?!”

“I only get some answers from those” He shrugged, “Answers from you would be more helpful”

“I don’t have to help you either” Luna growled out, standing up and leaping forward, trying to pry the tracker from his hands

“HEY” Flug tugged at it, “Let go will you? I have this downloaded onto other devices anyway”

Luna hissed and shoved him aside, running outside and cloaking herself  
“Dammit dammit dammit” She mumbled

Flug rolled his eyes, he’d find her again eventually  
Until then....  
He glanced down at the books and globe  
“Hm.”

By the time the scientist looked back down at the tracker Luna had rushed off into the woods  
“For fuck’s sa-“

Lunacy stumbled through the trees. She just wanted to get away. She had to get away. He may find her eventually but she didn’t care. She didnt want to feel like a prisoner

Unfortunately the forest was a very unfamiliar terrain for her

And lightning and trees don’t mix

“Agh-!” The viper hybrid covered her eyes from the flash, suddenly sensing a warmth coming from the direction of the strike

The forest had been set aflame

Luna’s eyes widened and she was about to turn to jump into the nearby stream before hearing little whimpers  
“Huh?”

A mother wolf was carrying out her pups, who’s den was surrounded by fire that closed in

Less than half the litter was out, and the remaining curled in on themselves

Lunacy froze up as she considered the risks of what she was about to do  
“Fuck....”  
She jumped over the spreading fire and picked up as many of the pups as she could

—

“Where is she-?!” Flug glanced down at the tracker  
Of COURSE she had to be right next to the fire  
“What the hell does she think she’s doing?!”

The scientist skidded to a stop when he heard the whimpers of the pups, turning to look at the den

Almost all the of them were out, the mother placing down the second to last one

Luna frowned as she saw the mother wolf didnt try to go back in for the final pup, instead looking at them as if trying to decide if they were worth it

The flames drew closer and the pup had backed up to the corner of the den, visibly shaking in fear

Lunacy ignored how the smoke filled her lungs and brought her eyes to tears as she rushed into the den

“LUNACY!” Flug’s eyes widened

The viper hybrid stumbled out, barely avoiding the fire as she hugged the final pup close to her, setting her down to join her litter

She watched as the wolves ran off

Standing up with trembling legs, she turned off the electric setting on her whip and wrapped it around the tree that was first struck

Luna rushed over to the stream and shoved it down so that it would land right in the middle of the water

Much of the fire was put out from the wave that came from that

The lightning however seemed to disagree with her

It struck another tree, this time strong enough to bring it down right on top of her  
The smoke inhalation did little to help her reflexes

Flug immediately rushed into the stream and shoved the tree off before he realized she was unconscious  
“Fucking idiot....”  
He picked her up and rushed back to the lab

—

Lunacy groaned as she opened her eyes, only to find she lay on a lab bed  
Her eyes widened and she jolted up, immediately hissing at the pain that shot through her body

“Lay back down before you make your injuries worse” Flug grunted

She stared at him for a solid minute, taking note of the big blue bear that was also at her bedside  
“You should have let me die”

Flug blinked, her question was entangled with frustration, anger and genuine confusion  
“Why would I let you die?”

“Im replaceable.” Luna said firmly, “You can just grab another counterpart since your interdimensional portal’s still intact. There would’ve been less effort”

“Look you’re important to my research. So you need to stay safe.” He furrowed his brows

She tensed, “Why? So you can just keep me prisoner as nothing more than an experiment?“ Luna growled, “You can grab plenty of those right now in less than a minute!” She gestured to the IV in her arm, “You wouldnt have to waste resources”

Flug stepped closer to her, “I was not about to let you just take your last breath out there!”

“WHY DO YOU CARE?! IM JUST A LAB RAT!” Tears were in her eyes by now, having slammed her hands down

Flug grabbed her shoulders to keep her from moving too much, “You’re not just a lab rat!” 

Luna stopped her attempts to break out, only glaring at the scientist in disbelief

505 panicked a bit, maybe they should hug! Hugging always made everything better!  
The bear grabbed Flug and hastily placed him on top of her  
“BWA” ‘HUG’

They were silent for a solid minute

Then Flug and Luna started screaming

“GET OFF MY FUCKING CHEST” The viper hybrid shouted

Flug jumped back, landing on the ground, “GAH- 505 WE DONT JUST TOSS PEOPLE ONTO OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THAT!”

Demencia was wheezing, “Holy fucking shit-“ She made herself visible

“Baw baw!” 505 tried to communicate he just wanted them to hug  
Was hugging bad?

“505, sweetie, I get your intentions were pure” Luna started, “But please never do that again”

The bear blinked, glancing over to Flug who’s face was red as hell

He sighed, going over to his current workspace, “I can’t wait until my research is finally done....”


End file.
